La promesse
by Hibashira
Summary: /!\ SPOIL chap 578 /!\ Luffy se réveille après deux semaines sur le navire de Trafalgar Law. Et il va prendre connaissance de la terrible vérité à laquelle il n'osait croire... Rating M car présence de ZoLu dans les chapitres à venir.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, mina-san =D

Me voilà aik ma toute première fic (et j'espère pas la dernière) sur One Piece =P

Les perso ne sont bien sûr pas à moi (snif snif) mais bien à Oda-sama =D

Bonne lecture!!

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Luffy dormait sur le navire de Trafalgar Law, deux semaines que Ace était mort, deux semaines aussi que la Nouvelle Ere avait commencer...

-Capitaine, tu viens manger, c'est près.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment faim, Bepo.

-Tu sais, tu as fais tout ce que tu pouvais pour le sauver. Maintenant, c'est le destin qui choisi de le faire se réveiller ou non..

-Je sais Bepo, je sais.. Mais j'ai le sentiment que si je quitte cette chambre, il n'aura plus la volonté de se battre.. C'est fou in? Je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser de ce sentiment.

Bepo ne savait que trop bien que, si Law avait débarqué à Marineford et secouru Luffy, ce n'était pas uniquement par simple amitié, car ils étaient de toute façon ennemis, mais parce que le capitaine au chapeau de paille était la volonté de cette personne a laquelle il avait fait une promesse, et qui avait maintenant quitter ce monde, abattu par ce salopard de Akainu. Dès qu'il avait vu les agissements de l'amiral sur les écrans, Law s'était précipiter sur son navire avec une seule idée en tête, sauver Luffy. C'était la moindre des choses à faire pour Ace, de toute manière.

Ace, cet homme qu'il avait aimé malgré lui. Oh bien sûr ce n'aurait dû être qu'une seule nuit, mais Law s'était surpris à chercher à croiser sa route, les jours suivants, a apprécier boire des verres avec lui, et pour finir encore passer deux nuits en sa compagnie. Juste avant que Law ne lève l'ancre, Ace était venu le voir, lui avait fait sous entendre qu'il voulait le revoir, ce que le Chirurgien avait accepter en lui indiquant les îles auxquelles ils allaient accoster. Et, a chaque île, Law passait le plus clair de son temps avec le Commandant, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu, celui-ci lui avait fait promettre quelque chose:

-Je sais que vous êtes ennemis, mais promet moi une chose, je sais qu'il ne me reste pas longtemps, je le sent, c'est inévitable, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'arrive pas à me défaire de ce sentiment.. Je veux que tu veilles sur mon frère, Monkey D. Luffy, celui qui a pris d'assaut Enies Lobby, tu vois?

-Mais, Ace, il poursuit le même rêve que moi!! On est ennemis, comment veux-tu que je protège un de mes ennemis?? avait vivement rétorqué Law.

-Je sais, mais, Shanks le Roux et Barbe Blanche sont ennemis, pourtant cela ne les empêche pas de s'allier quand il le faut. Barbe Blanche a déjà secouru Shanks une fois, alors qu'il était en mauvaise posture. Je veux que tu me promette que tu fera pareil avec mon frère, vous vous affronterez un jour ou l'autre, je le sais, mais en attendant, veille à ce qu'il reste en vie, d'accord?? Il y a des ennemis puissant qui vous attendent dans le Nouveau Monde, si vous ne vous serrez pas un peu les coudes, vous n'y arriverez jamais, crois moi. Alors promet moi, s'il te plaît.. J'ai besoin de savoir que quelqu'un le fera à ma place quand je serai parti, s'il te plait, l'avait limite supplié Ace.

-Je te le promet, avait-il fini pas lâcher après un long silence.

Et le voilà maintenant a tenir cette promesse, à tout faire pour que Luffy reste vivant, il avait l'impression que s'il le laissait seul, ne serait-ce qu'une minute, il abandonnerait toute envie de se battre et se laisserait mourir, brisant sans même s'en rendre compte cette promesse. Et cela, Law ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Deux jours passèrent encore, et lorsque Luffy se réveilla, ne se souvenait de pas grand chose, il sentait juste comme un trous béant tout au fond de lui. Marco, qui avait survécu au carnage,fut alors appelé et eu la pénible charge de lui raconter presque toute l'histoire, Luffy n'avait rien laisser paraître, il semblait ne pas encore comprendre la conséquence de ces mots..

-Il veut te voir, Law, fit Marco en sortant de la chambre, il n'a rien dit par rapport à son frère, il ne semble pas réaliser tout a fait ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Merci d'être venu, répondit simplement le Chirurgien.

-C'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire pour lui, après tout, Père a fondé tout ses espoirs ce gamin et il est la volonté de Ace, je ne peux pas faire comme s'il n'avait aucune importance à mes yeux. C'est celui que les anciens pirates attendaient, j'en suis certain maintenant, si il y en a bien un qui peu devenir le Seigneur des Pirates, c'est lui, désolé pour toi, je sais que vous convoitez aussi le One Piece, mais Shanks n'arrêtait pas de répéter que ce gamin lui rappelais Roger, et Raileigh a dit exactement pareil après lui avoir parler, la volonté du « D » est encore omniprésente j'en suis certain.

-C'est ce que je commence à croire aussi, répondit Law en rentrant dans la chambre.

Luffy était clairement en état de choc, il fixai un point imaginaire face à lui. On aurait dit que son monde venait de s'écrouler.

-Luffy, je suis...

-Ace est mort, c'est vrai?!

-Oui... Je suis désolé Luffy, tellement désolé, dit Law en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

Luffy sembla alors réalisé que ce n'était pas un cauchemar, et éclata en sanglots, il hurlait, fracassant tout ce qui était à sa portée, frappait dans le mur à s'en déchiqueter les mains. Law eu toute les peines du monde à le maîtriser et à le prendre dans ses bras, tentant de le réconforter du mieux qu'il pouvait.

-C'est pas possible!! Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pu le sauver?!! J'avais réussi à le libérer, pourtant!! pleura Luffy.

-Shhhht, ne pense pas comme cela Luffy, tu n'a rien à te reprocher, Marco t'a bien dit qu'il avait répondu aux provocations de Akainu, tu a fait tout ce que tu pouvais, tu n'aurais rien su faire de plus.

Il le tint encore longtemps dans ses bras, tentant de le calmer, ce qu'il fini par arriver à faire tant bien que mal. Luffy, épuisé d'avoir autant pleurer sur son épaule, fini par s'endormir dans les bras réconfortant de Law.

* * *

Alors, verdict?? xD' toute critique est la bienvenue, je ne demande que ça, si sa peut m'aider à m'améliorer ^^

Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe, j'essayerait de m'améliorer au fur et à mesure =)

Le prochain chapitre était déjà écrit, mais j'ai eu une autre idée alors, si ce début vous plaît, je m'y mettrait et écrirai une suite qui me plaira plus que l'autre =P


	2. Chapter 2

Hello!!

Voilà le second chapitre, en espérant qu'il plaise ^^.

Les perso ne sont toujours pas à moi ( sinon Ace serait toujours là, moi j'vous l'dit ='( ).

**Mathilde**: Contente que ce début te plaise, j'espère que le chap 2 continuera sur cette lancée ^^

* * *

« _Et... Luffy... Même si j'ai été un bon à rien toute ma vie, même si je porte en moi le sang d'un démon.!! Vous m'aimiez malgré tout... Merci à vous!!! _»

- Noooon Aaaaaaaaaaaacccccceeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!! hurla Luffy en se réveillant brusquement.

Law se rua dans la chambre suivis du reste de l'équipage, et Luffy se précipita immédiatement dans ses bras en pleurant.

- J'... J'arr... J'arrête pas de faire des... des cauchemars... sanglota-t-il.

- C'est fini, Luffy je vais rester là, ok?? Tu n'es pas seul, répondit doucement Law en faisant signe aux autres de retourner se coucher.

Après quelques minutes, Luffy se rendormi, toujours bercé par Law qui s'était installé dans le fauteuil placé au fond de la pièce. Le Chirurgien commençait à se rendre compte à quel point il était en train de s'attacher à ce gosse (qui avait une prime supérieure à la sienne, quand même!!) et aussi à quel point il se sentait désemparé et très mal face à ce que celui-ci vivait. Lui même avait perdu l'homme qu'il aimait, après tout...

Le lendemain, Luffy se réveilla à l'aube, toujours en compagnie de Law qui, quand à lui, ne l'avait pas lâché. Le Capitaine des Mugiwara se sentait étrangement bien. Cette situation lui rappelait les matins où il se réveillait aux cotés de son second, Roronoa Zoro, qui était au fil du temps devenu aussi son amant. Luffy voulu se dégager de cette étreinte pour aller prendre un peu l'air, à cette heure-ci, tout les autres dormaient encore, songea-t-il. Mais, peine perdue, le Chirurgien se réveilla.

- Luffy, où vas-tu?? murmura la voix encore endormie de Law.

- Heu... ben, heu... dehors, bégaya le concerné. Je sais qu'il est fort tôt et je ne voulait pas te réveiller et te déranger pour si peu. Je voulais juste prendre un peu l'air.

- Ton état est encore instable, puis ton état mental est fragile, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive la moindre chose, je ne te quitterai pas d'une semelle, répondit le Chirurgien, cette fois parfaitement réveillé.

- Quoi, tu veux dire que je ne peux même pas sortir sur le pont?!! fit Luffy les yeux rond.

- Si, mais pas seul... Donc je viens avec toi.

Luffy sorti suivis de Law, très attentif aux moindre signe de faiblesse du blessé. Celui-ci s'accouda au bastingage, sur le pont arrière, le regard tourné vers l'océan. D'abord l'air serein, il sembla soudain reprendre conscience de la situation, son regard se voila d'une tristesse profonde. Law voulu intervenir, mais se retint. Le capitaine au Chapeau de Paille avait sa fierté, quand même!! Il avait déjà fini deux fois en pleur dans ses bras, ce qui était largement suffisant. Puis il parlerait lorsqu'il s'en sentirait capable, et non avant.

- Tu étais là quand... quand c'est arrivé?? le questionna Luffy après un long silence.

- Non, et je ne l'ai même pas vu sur les écrans, je suis partit de Shabaondy juste avant, lorsque j'ai vu comment la situation tournait, répondit doucement Law.

- Tu sais, les cauchemars que je fait, ce sont juste les dernières secondes avant sa mort qui reviennent.. En fait, avant de faire ces rêves, je ne me souvenais pas de tout... Non, je ne me souvenais de rien, en fait... Mais maintenant, les images défilent dans ma tête comme si je les revivais, c'est horrible, je vois le sang sur mes mains, je sens Ace s'agripper à moi, il utilise ses dernières forces, je le sais mais je refuse de l'accepter, j'appelle les médecins au secours. Puis ses paroles, il s'est excusé de.. d'avoir vécu, mais je ne comprend pas encore pourquoi. Il m'a remercié, m'a dit de transmettre ce message aux autres... Et d'un coup, toute force l'a quitté et il est tombé... C'est cette vision qui hante mon esprit... Luffy se pris la tête entre les mains. Tu crois vraiment que ce n'est pas de ma faute?!!

- Je ne le crois pas, j'en suis certain... Ecoute, Luffy je dois te donner certaines explications. Si je te suis venu en aide, ce n'est pas par simple amitié.. Je connaissais très bien ton frère.. Vraiment très bien, même. Et...

- Oui, je sais maintenant que vous étiez amants, il m'avait dit qu'il était avec un autre pirate qui n'était pas un de ses membre d'équipage. Il t'avait parfaitement détaillé en me parlant de toi. A la vente aux enchères, j'ai fait semblant de ne pas te connaître. Mais en réalité, j'ai de suite vu que tu était celui dont mon frère m'avait parlé avec cette lueur dans les yeux qui me prouvait à quel point il tenait à cette personne, le coupa Luffy.

- Il... Il t'avait parlé de moi??

- Bien sûr, il lui esquissa un sourire, on se disait tout, tu sais... Law senti celui-ci défaillir en repensant à ces moments passés avec son frère et décida de changer de sujet.

- Ca te dirais de manger un peu?? Ca fait longtemps que tu n'a pas...

- Tu ne voudrais rendre une petite visite à Marco et aux autres ajourd'hui?? Ace m'a chargé de leur transmettre ce message qu'il m'a dit avant de mourir. Et je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion, puis j'aimerais les remercier aussi, si je suis encore en vie, c'est grâce à eux, et à tout les autres. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'ils sont devenu, s'ils sont toujours en vie ou non..

- J'ai soigné Jimbey en même temps que toi, mais des hommes-poissons sont venus le chercher pour le soigner de leur côté, je ne sait pas te dire comment il va. Les pirates de Barbe Blanche ont accosté sur une île inhabitée, sur Grand Line, ainsi que Shanks le Roux. C'est lui qui a arrêté cette guerre, mais ça, tu le sais déjà. Mais Crocodile, Ivankov, Inazuma et les autres, je ne sait vraiment pas ce qui leur est arrivé... Peut-être que Marco en sait plus que moi, il faudra que tu lui poses la question.

- Merde!! Shanks?!! Comment... mais, il est venu à MarineFord?!! s'écria Luffy qui apparement n'était au courant de rien, un sourire inattendu inondait son beau visage, il serrait à présent son précieux trésor contre sa poitrine, l'air réellement heureux, et magnifique, songea Law en lui jetant un regard de biais.

« Houla, où tu vas là, mon vieux?? » pensa celui-ci en se donnant une baffe mentale. Depuis quand trouvait-il le visage de son « ennemi » doux, et beau, et enfantin mais en même temps sérieux et mature, et... « Stop!! Ca suffit comme ça!! » repensa-t-il.

Luffy tourna vers lui un regard étonné.

- Eh oh! T'es devenu muet?? le taquina-t-il doucement, sortant ainsi le Chirurgien de sa séance de baffes mentales.

- Oh! Excuse-moi, j'étais un peu perdu dans mes pensées, on dirait.

- Ben je vois ça!!

La venue de Bepo coupa court à la conversation. L'ours annonça aux deux hommes que le petit déjeuner était servi. Ils se rendirent tous les trois à la cuisine, où tout le monde était assis, mais ne mangeait pas, ils tiraient tous, et c'est la cas de le dire, une tête d'enterrement en fixant leur assiette pleine. Lorsque Luffy entra dans la pièce, tous se levèrent en silence. Le jeune homme les regarda tous avec des yeux mi étonné, mi -bizarrement, selon Law- amusé.

- C'est quoi ces têtes bizarre que vous tirez, les gars?!! Faut manger!! Vous n'avez pas faim ou quoi?!! lança le capitaine au chapeau de paille en allongeant un bras pour attraper un morceau de viande dans l'assiette la plus proche. Moi ch'la chrouf chrès bonne, chette viande!! dit-il en en mangeant un gros morceau.

- On t'a jamais dit de ne pas parler le bouche pleine?!! lui répliqua Law en lui donnant une tape sur la tête.

Il éclata de rire devant la tête que lui tirait le garçon. Même si il n'allait pas bien, il avait le dont de tout faire -inconsciement- pour ne pas en inquiéter les autres. « Il est vraiment étonnant » pensa Law en allant s'asseoir. Des cris de protestations parcoururent la salle lorsque Luffy essaya de piquer la nourriture dans les assiettes qui étaient à sa portée, c'est à dire toutes. Le Chapeau de Paille avait l'air on ne peu plus en forme. Mais, en y regardant bien, on voyait bien qu'il n'avait plus cet entrain et cette volonté qu'avais ressenti Law en le rencontrant la première fois. Celui-ci espérait vraiment qu'il reprendrait du poil de la bête après avoir vu les pirates de Barbe Blanche. Puis il fallait qu'il retrouve ses compagnons aussi, Law ferait tout pour cela, quitte à retarder son arrivée dans le Nouveau Monde. « De toute manière, ce sera lui le Seigneur des Pirates, et je ferait tout ce que je peux pour qu'il accomplisse ce rêve » se jura intérieurement Law. Cette pensée aurait pu rendre furieux beaucoup de monde, mais lui acceptait le fait qu'il n'y aurait que Luffy qui pourrait devenir le Seigneur de Pirates. Et il avait le sentiment qu'il serait prêt à faire beaucoup de choses pour l'aider à accomplir ce rêve et montrer à Ace, à Barbe Blanche, à Gol D. Roger et aux autres que celui qu'ils attendaient tous, c'était lui, et personne d'autre.

La matinée se passa calmement, le bateau devait accoster sur l'île où Marco et les autres les attendaient aux environs de midi, heure à laquelle ils devaient arriver, selon le navigateur. Luffy préféra rester seul dans sa chambre, pour se reposer, avait-il dit. Mais Law, inquiet pour lui, décida (malgré le conseil de Bepo de le laisser seul) d'aller le voir. En entrant, il ne fut gère étonné de l'état dans lequel il le trouva. Recroquevillé sur lui même dans le fauteuil, le chapeau de paille du Roux serré contre lui, Luffy pleurait silencieusement. On aurait dit qu'une part de lui même n'arrivait pas à accepter cette terrible vérité qu'était la mort de son frère, et que l'autre lui rappelait que c'était bel et bien réel, aussi horrible que soit cette vérité. Il leva les yeux vers lui, et le Chirurgien fut tout retourné de ce qu'il y perçu, son regard semblait désemparé et Law y voyait un véritable appel au secours, le jeune homme était perdu, désorienté, incertain et, surtout, on sentait qu'il perdait petit à petit goût à la vie, on aurait dit qu'à cet instant, plus rien ne lui donnait envie de rester en vie et de se battre pour ce rêve qui y avait donné un sens jusqu'à présent.

Trafalgar Law attrapa un tabouret non-loin et vint s'asseoir face à lui. Il attrapa son menton entre ses doigts et l'obligea à planter son regard plein de larmes droit dans ses yeux.

- Ecoutes-moi bien, Monkey D. Luffy. Ace m'a chargé de te protéger et je me suis aussi fait une promesse à moi même, pour toi et aussi pour ton frère: je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'aider à accomplir ton rêve. Mais ce n'est pas en tirant cette tête et en ayant perdu toute ta volonté de te battre que tu va réussir!! il le lâcha et se leva brusquement, soudain très remonté. T'as oublié ce que t'a dit Ace?!! Son plus grand regret était qu'il ne sera pas là lorsque tu deviendra le Seigneur des Pirates, en un sens, sa dernière volonté est que tu le deviennes quoi qu'il arrive!! Barbe Blanche à donné l'ordre avant de mourir à ses hommes de te protéger au péril de leur vie!! Tu ne peux pas les laisser en plan comme ça, Luffy!! Tu te dois d'honorer leur mémoire en leur montrant qu'ils avaient raison de croire en toi!! Retrouve tes nakamas, vas au Nouveau Monde et règnes-y!! Bon sang!! Relèves-toi, au nom de la liberté et de l'honneur des pirates!!

Au fur et à mesure que Law lui lançait à la figure ces paroles, le visage de Luffy changeait, d'abord exaspéré, puis infiniment triste, pour ensuite laisser place à l'étonnement, l'expression qu'il arborait à la fin fin de ce récit n'avait plus rien de faible, il semblait plus déterminé que jamais, et, enfin, Law pu enfin ressentir à nouveau cette volonté qui émanait de son esprit. Le capitaine des Mugiwara se leva, remis son chapeau sur la tête et regarda le Chirurgien droit dans les yeux, il n'y voyait plus une once de doute ou d'une quelconque faiblesse.

- Tu as raison, je vais me rendre au Nouveau Monde pour venger Ace et le Vieux. Je ne peux pas me permettre ces moments de faiblesse, merci de m'avoir remis les idées en place Trafalgar Law.

- Mais de rien, Monkey D. Luffy, lui répliqua Law avec un petit sourire.

oOo

Les pirates de Barbe Blanche, quand à eux, étaient loin de se relever de cette bataille, les blessures physiques n'étaient rien à coté de celles psychologiques, ils n'avaient plus aucunes raison de se battre, maintenant que leur raison de vivre à tous était mort, c'est normal pourtant que ce soit les parents qui partent avant les enfants, non?? Mais Edward Newgate donnait sûrement trop cette impression d'invincibilité pour que ses fils acceptent. C'était lui qui les avaient unis, qui les avaient fait devenir ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Pourquoi vivre lorsque celui pour qui vous auriez donner votre vie n'était plus de ce monde??

- Commandant Marco!! Le navire de Law est en vue!!

- Fais-les venir ici dès qu'ils auront accosté.

- Bien, commandant.

Dix minutes plus tard, Luffy et Law débarquèrent sur l'île. Lorsqu'ils virent tous Luffy avec cette expression de détermination sur le visage ils comprirent que si lui n'avait pas abandonné, ils n'en n'avaient en aucun cas le droit non plus. Barbe Blanche leur avait donné l'ordre de le protéger, et tant que Teach était encore libre, ils se devaient de le faire, pour eux, pour Ace, et pour leur Père.

Les pirates se levaient au fur et à mesure que Luffy passait devant eux. Sans le savoir, il étaient devenu une sorte de capitaine pour eux. Et ils le respectaient presque autant que leur Père, il avait en quelques sortes repris le flambeau et c'étaient maintenant pour lui qu'ils allaient risquer leur vie au combat. Luffy paru d'abord étonné par leur attitude, mais en voyant Law faire comme si ne rien n'était il se rassura « Mais qu'est ce qui me prend à être rassurer rien qu'en lui jetant un regard?! » pensa Luffy, assez perplexe sur son attitude. En arrivant devant Marco (qui s'était lui aussi levé) il fut surpris de le voir aussi abattu et faible. Cela faisait tout de même presque trois semaines que c'était fini, et pourtant c'était comme si le combat venait de se terminer.

- Ace m'a chargé de vous transmettre un message à vous tous avant de.. de.. enfin bref, vous comprenez, commença Luffy en s'adressant à tout le monde. Et moi aussi j'aurai quelque chose à te demander après, dit-il cette fois uniquement à Marco.

Devant le silence qu'il reçu en réponse, Luffy se senti tout à coup moins sûr de lui, et ce fût encore une fois Law qui le rassura en posant sur lui un regard calme.

- Il m'a demandé de vous remercier, il m'a dit que même si il portait en lui le sang d'un.. d'un démon, vous l'aviez accepté et fait de lui votre frère à tous. Il m'a dit de vous dire qu'il vous en sera infiniment reconnaissant et que sans vous jamais il n'aurait survécu jusque là. Luffy avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses larmes. Et moi je tient à vous remercier de m'avoir sauver, même si c'était un ordre du vieux, vous l'avez fait alors que vous étiez tous aussi blessé que moi. Si je suis en vie, c'est en partie grâce à vous. Merci, les gars. Une larme s'échappa et coula sur sa joue.

- Luffy, tu n'a pas à nous remercier, même si, comme tu le dit, c'était un ordre de Barbe Blanche, nous l'aurions fait sans qu'il nous en donne l'ordre, tu est celui qui va changer le monde comme Roger l'a fait il y a plus de 22ans. Ce serait de l'inconscience de notre part de ne pas être de ton côté.

Luffy ne comprenait pas ce que signifiait ces paroles. Etre celui qui va changer le monde?! Beaucoup avaient la volonté comme lui de trouver le One Piece, en quoi lui était différent?? Marco l'empêcha de réfléchir plus loin. (Il restait Luffy, et il valait mieux qu'il ne réfléchisse pas de trop.) Il l'entraîna un peu plus loin, Law restait un peu plus loin mais les suivait tout de même, gardant un oeil sur Luffy.

- Que voulais-tu me demander?? le questionna Marco une fois assez loin du groupe.

- Pourquoi Ace a-t-il dit qu'il portait en lui le sang d'un démon??

- Tu ne te souvient pas?! Le commandant ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce genre de question.

- Heu... ben, non.

- Eh bien, Ace et toi n'étiez pas frère de sang. Et il était ni plus ni moins le fils de Gol D. Roger.

- ...

- ...

- Quoi?!!

* * *

Voilà voilà!! Je suis vraiment pas satisfaite de ce chapitre =S (en même temps, je suis une grande insatisfaite =P)

Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres va compter cette fic, je compte ne plus me baser sur les scans pour l'écrire donc je ne sait pas dire lorsque je me déciderait à m'arrêter ^^

Et encore une fois, toute critique est bienvenue ^^

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre!!


End file.
